The Anesthesia Research Center will use a multidisciplinary group of investigators to study the pharmacology of anesthesia and the regulation of respiration in health and disease. Research will be conducted in the areas of mechanisms of anesthetic action, toxicity including carcinogenicity, pharmacokinetics, cardiovascular effects, obstetric anesthesia and neuroanesthesia. The Center performs a combination of laboratory and clinical research design to produce new information and improve the level of the intellectual environment in which teaching, patient care and research are performed. Part 1 of 13.